westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
20000729 OnePriest
One Priest Too Far Role Call Kill'Dar 9th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco Colin 12th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Kieran 7th/4th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang Grackle 6th/5th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Prince Donner 6th/5rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Travian 8th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Fingle 3rd/7th Gnome Cleric/Wizard Richard Jacobsen Session Summary Round 15: Colin stands between Donner and the fire elemental. The fire elemental runs up and swings at both of them. Colin is knocked unconscious, while he and Donner are are fire. Kill'Dar runs up and dispels the summoning which brought the elemental and it disappears. Round 16: Travian runs up and attempts to smother the fire burning on Colin, but the fire continues to burn. Grackle throws a Keoghtom's Ointment along the floor to Kill'Dar, who applies it to Colin. Colin wakes up and begins screaming. The Aquitainian soldiers go out the tunnel while Kieran and Fingle wait to bring up the rear. Round 17: Travian finally smothers the fire burning on Colin. Kieran casts Clarivoyance and begins looking around an area near the bottom of both stairs. Round 18: Travian drops his sword to hand off to Donner and begins heading back towards the secret tunnel with Colin. Colin sprints to the bottom of the stairs, and begins going up. Much exchanging of equipment occurs. Grackle and Donner make their way down the side corridor towards the priest's chamber. At that point, the orogs running down the stairs to the bottom level reach the top of the stairs. The orog fires a crossbow bolt at Colin, missing him. Donner: I have a plan. Kill'Dar: What plan? Donner: If you abandon me, Seledan might be willing to teleport and rescue me. Kill'Dar: No way. I'm not going to leave you. Donner: Your spell can only take willing targets and I won't be willing. Kill'Dar: I can take unconscious targets too. Round 19: Colin moves up the stairs and kills the orog there. Kill'Dar looks back at the two warriors and heads towards Donner and Grackle, bolting the door behind them. Travian follows up the stairs behind Colin. While waiting for Grackle, Donner puts on the Girdle of Giant Strength. Round 20: At the top of the stairs, Colin swings at two orcs, killing them both and moves away from the stairs. Travian moves the stairs and heads towards the secret tunnel. Back at the priest's chamber, Grackle turns gaseous and unbars the door, allowing Donner and Kill'Dar through. As Donner opens the door, he makes a saving throw and some green oily substance drips to the floor and evaporates. Kieran and Fingle begin moving boxes again to open the way for the warriors to escape. Round 21: Colin and Travian continue to make their way towards the secret tunnel, fighting more orogs. Travian kills an orog, opening the way to the next room. Colin runs up behind Travian. One of the war trolls runs up the stairs and comes up behind Colin. Round 22: Colin and Travian move towards the next exit, running past the orog in the room. The orog and troll run up to Travian. The Troll delivers a mighty (critical) blow to Travian, knocking him unconscious. Donner and company continue to search the priest's quarters. As Kill'Dar walks around the room, he stops and detects something odd about the wall he just walked past. Round 23: Colin pulls Travian's unconscious body through the doorway and Fingle casts Open/Close to close the door behind him. Kieran runs up to Travian's body and manages to stabilize him. Donner opens the secret door with Open/Close and gets hit by a Fire Trap. Round 24: Colin picks up Travian's body and heads toward the tunnel. Fingle follows behind him. Donner and company hear two voices down the corridor. Voice 1: (Commanding) Stay there and cover me. Voice 2: (Deeper) Uh, okay. Grackle: I heard a voice speak down there. Donner: Okay, let's go then. Kill'Dar: This would be a bad time to split up. Donner: Then follow me. Donner moves into the secret chamber and sees the priest around the corridor which doubles back to the original corridor. "He's here" Kill'Dar follows up behind and casts Round 25: Colin, carrying Travian, Fingle, and Kieran run through the rest of the tunnel. In the other tunnel, the orog priest runs back through their corridor and the war troll covers his escape. Round 26: The tunnel crew continues their escape. Grackle attempts to Bull Rush the War Troll, but is unsuccessful. The War Troll runs up and swings four times at Grackle, hitting him twice. Donner drags Grackle's body to Kill'Dar. Kill'Dar teleports the group to Father Cullaim's temple at Home. Donner: We need to collect a bunch of stuff we left here and I'd like to talk to George and the rest of the Guardian Circle as soon as possible. Cullaim: Actually, Marden is out travelling. Why don't you and your friends stay here for me to heal and I can send a messenger to George? Donner: Okay, that works. Kill'Dar: If you have any potions that would be useful for us, that would be great. Cullaim: I have nothing useful nearby. Cullaim proceeds to heal the rest of the group full up. Donner collects the sharpened weapons left behind. After some time, Philip and Young Philip show up at the Temple. Donner: Ah Philip, do you have any spare weapons? Philip: What are you looking for? Donner: (Blah, blah) Philip: Ah well, that's fine. I had heard that you had an army and I was thinking that you were asking for enough weapons to equip them. Donner: No, just what I mentioned. Philip: Well, certainly. Let's go to the armory. After returning from the Armory, George is at the temple. George: I have one Teleport left today. Could you explain things in more detail? ...some time later... Donner: ...and when Grackle failed to move the troll and was nearly killed, we had to leave. Kill'Dar: And we're at a fairly severe disadvantage because... George: Well, it is important that this campaign go well. I'm just trying to figure out some other way I can help--I can definitely give you the Teleport. After further discussion, the group Cullaim does a Divination Activity, battle for Og-Kund As the children of darkness crawl through the night, Larethian's child must carry the fight Donner interviews many of Young Philip's buddies. As the group continues to discuss things, Young Philip appears and says that he has convinced his dad to let him go along. The group teleports back to the gatehouse at Og-Kund. The tunnel group gets out of the Black Lion Guard: So, what's the status? Fingle: Well, they definitely weren't preparing to leave. It looked more like In the meantime, the army has been digging out trenches and setting up earthenwork defenses. They have set up an open kill field with many Continual Flame stones--the kill zone is approximately 600 feet. Hagal: (Draw and bait conversation) Donner: I don't think that we should create an out. I think we should kill them. We gave them their opportunity. Kieran: Did you stop by Home? Donner: Yeah, how could you tell? Celtic Berserkers (Including Young Philip): (In the background, head butting each other, giving high fives, whooping, etc.). Kieran: Uh, lucky guess... The remaining sharpened weapons are allocated to both the party members and some of the Celtic warriors. Foes Fought 8 Orogs 2 War Trolls 1 Fire Elemental 1 Orog Head Priest Base Experience: